


Slump Buster

by angelsaves



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't Bobby's first rodeo: he knows there are more ways to bust slumps than just Olive Garden alfredo. Maybe it's time to try them." In which Bobby Ryan gives Corey Perry a blow job in the Olive Garden men's room while Ryan Getzlaf sits at the table and fumes; later, a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slump Buster

**Author's Note:**

> go_gentle: "http://ducks.ocregister.com/2012/01/19/ryan-picks-up-play-amid-constant-rumors/105943/ what i am taking away from this is 'threesome'"  
> me: that would be the awkwardest, most hilarious threesome *__* can it start with bobby blowing corey perry in an olive garden bathroom while getzy sits at the table and fumes?
> 
> thanks to go_gentle for the idea and way2busymom for dragging the story out of me!
> 
> if you are unfamiliar with the gentlemen in question, [here they are on the bench together](http://i44.tinypic.com/2z8oqw3.gif); here is a picture i call [getzy is stern and bobby is pretty](http://i39.tinypic.com/2n00e4n.png); [yes, bobby ryan does say olive garden breadsticks are slump busters](https://twitter.com/#!/b_ryan9/status/125629944389840896), [they love hugs](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lukfov8VvD1r2kl3jo1_500.jpg), bobby and getzy [love to stare at each other](http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lnxzzjjSlF1qcqqkzo1_500.gif), and [corey perry is strange](http://i39.tinypic.com/2uj2rzc.jpg).

It's lunchtime on November 30th, and the Ducks have lost their last seven games in a row. Bobby's sick of it. Like, _really_ sick of it. This isn't Bobby's first rodeo: he knows there are more ways to bust slumps than just Olive Garden alfredo. Maybe it's time to try them.

The problem is, he keeps trying to suggest these other ideas while they wait for their breadsticks, and even though he's blushing worse and worse, Getzy doesn't seem to get it. Finally, Bobby says, "Uh, so, I'm going to go to the men's room." Getzy just stares.

"Oh, I'll come with you!" Pears says.

Bobby sits there with his mouth open for a second, but Getzy is still staring at him and not saying anything. So, the hell with it: he decides to go for it.

They go to the men's room, and Pears washes his hands like he has no idea they're there for anything else. Bobby washes his too, because he'd feel kind of awkward just standing there watching. He dries his hands under the same dryer as Pears on purpose, so they're right up close to each other. Well, it's now or never, Bobby thinks. It's a little weird, but he likes the sound of "now" better. He takes a deep breath, backs Pears up against the counter, and kisses him.

"Oh," says Pears.

"Is, um, is that a good oh or a bad oh?" Bobby asks, licking his lips.

"I think it was a good oh," Pears says thoughtfully. "We should probably go into a stall if we're going to do it again, though." He kind of twitches in the direction of the row of stalls.

"Good idea, bud." They squeeze into the farthest stall, and this time Pears kisses Bobby first. It's actually a really good kiss, even if it is kind of unnerving when Bobby opens his eyes to find Pears staring at him. Maybe he never blinks at all.

"Yeah, it was a good oh," Pears says when they break apart.

"Good," Bobby says. "Can I blow you?"

Pears blinks three times, then says, "Yes, that would be nice."

"Cool," Bobby says. He gets down on his knees and helps Pears get his dick out of his khakis. He's hard already, which is pretty flattering, and when Bobby sucks the head into his mouth, Pears makes an interesting yelping noise. 

Bobby glances up at that, and Pears is staring at him, wide-eyed. "Don't stop, please, that was a good yelp," he says, so Bobby keeps going. It's not exactly a hardship; he likes sucking dick in general, and Pears is kind of impressively hung, stretching his lips and filling his mouth in a way Bobby's really into. Also, he smells way cleaner than most guys Bobby's blown in men's rooms, which is nice.

Sooner than he expects, Pears pats his cheek and says, "Wait, I'm almost --" but Bobby really doesn't want to have to wash come out of his hair in the sink, so he holds him still with a hand on his ass until he's done.

"Wow," Pears says, when Bobby's standing up again. He leans forward and kisses him with closed lips. Bobby feels like he should be leaning against his parents' screen door, maybe with a corsage on his wrist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, bud," Bobby says. He gives Pears a friendly shoulder punch.

"Can I blow you too?" Pears asks.

Bobby thinks about it, then says, "Only if we win tonight."

"Oh, like a reward," Pears says. "Okay, cool."

They go back out to the dining room. Getzy doesn't even look up when they sit down, just keeps ripping a breadstick into tinier and tinier crumbs. It looks like he's on his third or fourth. "Feel better?" he asks through his teeth.

Bobby opens his mouth to answer, and Pears says, "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, hungry," Bobby agrees. He takes a breadstick out of the basket and breaks off a piece. Right as he puts it in his mouth, Getzy looks at him, and he blushes so hard his cheeks feel like they're on fire.

***

And, holy shit, the Ducks actually pull it off! They win 4-1 over Montréal. Getzy is the second star, and Pears is the first, and even though Bobby got a penalty in the third, he's honestly kind of impressed with himself. It's not like it's _easy_ to board Hal Gill. He hums a happy song to himself while he showers and changes.

When Bobby gets out to the parking lot, though, he stops humming his song, because Pears and Getzy are both waiting for him. Pears looks pretty cheerful, for him, but Getzy practically has smoke coming out of his ears.

"Uh, hi, guys," Bobby says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Good game, huh?"

"Yeah, it was a good game," Pears says. "Want to go, uh, somewhere I can congratulate you?"

"Fuck you, Perry," Getzy says.

Pears looks surprised. "Oh, did you want to come too?"

"Let's all go back to my place, eh, buds?" Bobby suggests quickly. "Then we can... talk about it, or something. How about that?"

"Sure. Let's _talk_ ," Getzy says. He pushes past Pears to get in the front seat. Pears looks confused, but he gets in the seat behind Bobby's.

Bobby blows his hair off his forehead. This is probably going to be pretty awkward.

The last thing Bobby wants is to sit in silence with these two, so he turns on the radio and doesn't even argue with Getzy when he changes the station about sixteen times. When they get to Bobby's, before he can even say anything, Getzy shoves him and Pears inside and down onto the couch.

"Tell me what you did," Getzy says. He's glaring down at them like they're in detention and he's the principal or something, so Bobby glares back.

"He gave me a blow job," Pears pipes up. "It was nice, and also i think it broke our slump."

"Are you going to do it again?" Getzy asks Bobby.

"Maybe," Bobby says, crossing his arms.

"Why?" His voice sounds kind of hoarse. "Why him? -- No offense, Pears."

"None taken," Pears says.

"Because he's the one who picked up on the hints I was putting down!" Bobby snaps.

Getzy makes this weird noise that's sort of like a growl, and Bobby would laugh at him, except suddenly Getzy is pressing him into the couch and kissing him really hard. Bobby definitely doesn't squeak; he just tilts his head for a better angle and wraps one hand around the back of Getzy's neck, really smoothly.

"Haha, you sound like a squeak toy, Bobby," Pears says, and then, a moment later, "Wow, that's really hot."

"Glad you approve," Getzy says, between kissing Bobby's mouth and biting his neck.

"Ulp," Bobby says. "Uh, Pears, I --"

"Can I keep watching?" Pears asks. "This is better than porn."

Getzy pulls away from Bobby's neck with a wet sound that makes Bobby's dick twitch and just looks at Pears for a second. Bobby lifts his head up from the back of the couch, telling himself he definitely won't beg Getzy to kiss him again.

"Sure, Pears," Getzy says finally. "It can be a bonding activity for our line. Maybe I'll even let you help."

"Help?" Bobby squeaks.

"Thanks, Getzy!"

Getzy bites Bobby's neck again, then says, "Get up. We're going to your bedroom."

"I can't, you're on top of me," Bobby points out, trying to catch his breath. Getzy stands up and hauls Bobby to his feet with one hand, smirking. "Thanks. It's, uh, through here."

"I know," says Pears. 

Once they're in the bedroom, Getzy takes off his jacket and throws it over the closet door, then starts unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you looking at?" he asks Bobby when he looks up. "Take off your clothes."

Bobby can feel his ears getting red, but he manages not to fumble the buttons too badly as he strips to the waist. He glances up at Getzy then, who just nods like _well, get on with it,_ so he takes off his pants and socks too.

"That's good for now," Getzy says. He's still in his dress pants, but shirtless, which makes him look kind of like a pirate. Bobby imagines him with a knife between his teeth, and maybe an earring. No eyepatch, though, that would make playing hockey too hard.

"Hey." Getzy snaps his fingers, and Bobby jumps and looks at him. "You okay, Bobby?"

"Me? Yeah," Bobby says. "I, yeah, I'm more than okay. I was just..." He coughs. "Imagining you were a pirate?"

"Roleplaying, nice," Pears says. He sounds exactly like he does when he notices a movie he's heard of on Netflix.

Getzy shoots Pears a look, but he doesn't say anything.

"I really want to have sex with you," Bobby blurts out.

"Good," Getzy says. "Hey, Pears, what do you want to see?"

"Who, me?"

"No, the other guy watching us," Getzy says. He's still staring at Bobby, making him feel pinned in place. "What do you want to see him do?"

Bobby hears Pears exhale, but doesn't look away from Getzy. "Watching him blow me was nice," Pears says finally. "I'd really like to watch you fuck him, though."

"Yes, _please,_ " Bobby says. He feels hot all over. Probably he's blushing all the way down his chest, because Getzy's eyes roam over him and a smile quirks the corner of his mouth.

"Be more specific, Pears," Getzy says, and Bobby blushes even harder. God, he's never been so turned on in his life.

Pears pushes himself off the wall and starts walking around the room. 

"What are you doing?" Bobby asks him.

"Checking angles," he says. "Bobby, are you warmed up?"

"Um," Bobby says. "What?"

"Because I'd like to see your legs over Getzy's shoulders," Pears explains, "but not if you're too stiff or something."

"No, that's." Bobby swallows. "I can do that."

"Good idea, Pears. Bobby, where's your stuff?"

"Sock drawer."

"Pears, want to get that and help me prep him?"

"Sure," Pears says happily. Bobby swallows again.

"On the bed," Getzy says, nodding at Bobby, "and take your shorts off."

Bobby takes off his boxer-briefs, leaving them where they fall, and climbs onto the bed, leaning back against the pillows. He looks up at Getzy.

"Jesus," Getzy says, and then he's on Bobby, kissing him frantically and holding him down. Not that Bobby's going anywhere; he clutches his shoulders and kisses back, hot and messy.

"Put your knee up higher, Bobby," Pears says, and Bobby feels his weight sink into the bed next to him. He can just hear the squishy sound of Pears warming up some lube in his hands over Getzy's breath and the blood pounding in his ears.

"Get going, Pears," Getzy says. He only moves a tiny bit to say it, so Bobby can feel his mouth moving on the thin skin over his collarbone -- and then one of Pears' fingers tracing slickly around his hole. He gasps, and Getzy laughs low and dirty. "How does that feel, Bobby?"

"It's -- good," he chokes out. "Please, Pears --"

And Pears obediently slides his finger inside of him. "Good, that's good," he says quietly, just like he does when they're practicing wrist shots, and there's no reason that should seem so hot, but it does.

"Relaxed already, huh?" Getzy says between kisses and bites under Bobby's ear. "You been thinking about this?"

Bobby tries to answer, but just then Pears slides another finger inside him, so all that comes out is kind of a groan. Okay, maybe he's thought about it a little, but he's only human.

"He can take more," Getzy tells Pears. He kisses Bobby's mouth again, then bites his lower lip almost hard enough to bleed, and Bobby groans again and arches his back. "Isn't that right, Silver?"

"Fuck -- more, please," Bobby begs, trying to grind up and get some friction on his dick, but Pears is over to one side and Getzy's on the other, and neither of them is close enough to rub against. 

Pears is touching his ass, though, and now he's using both hands, slowly opening Bobby up so he can take -- Jesus, four fingers, and it feels weird and great at the same time. "Getzy, you're going to have to open the condom yourself," Pears says. "I'm all slippery."

"You ready for that, Bobby?" Getzy asks. He's smiling, that fucker.

"Yes," Bobby says. He almost whines when Getzy pulls away from him, but he stays strong, and Pears even kisses his knee, just a peck, like a sticker for doing a good job.

"Scooch, Pears," Getzy directs, and then he's lining up against Bobby and thrusting in, in, in. Bobby wraps his legs over Getzy's shoulders, one after the other, and it feels so good that Bobby can't help but moan.

When Pears says, "Wow, this really _is_ like porn," he sounds kind of impressed. Bobby can feel when he moves further away, but with Getzy kissing him, he can't see whether Pears is watching their faces or where Getzy's dick is driving in and out of him. Maybe it doesn't matter.

Getzy makes that growling sound again and heaves Bobby into a slightly different position, and _wow,_ now it's like fireworks and glitter in his head. He grabs ineffectually at the sheets with the hand not on his dick, and Pears laces their fingers together and squeezes. 

It's nice -- he just feels so warm and good and -- and he comes with another moan, squeezing Pears' hand and burying his face in Getzy's shoulder. A little while later, Getzy comes too, gasping right against Bobby's mouth, and Bobby holds him tighter.

"That was great, guys," Pears says, getting up. "See you at practice tomorrow!"


End file.
